Credulousness
by ShadowOfSelfDestruction
Summary: I don't know who I am. I don't know what I want. There's a girl that seems to be dragging me out of the unknown, yet she doen'st even know who she is herself. Maybe I can help her. Maybe I can help her find her true self so that one day I might be able to find mine. But it's harder than I expected. It hurts. SasukexOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: A daily meeting that suddenly turns into something big**

As I was searching for my daily spot on the bus from 9.11, the bus more crowded than usual, I busted my own eyes on watching her again. So my daily spot had been taken it appeared, and there was no other option left but to lean against the bus' wall. It was another dragging day in New Jersey, a pain in the neck, and I was off to school again. I study economics at Cinnaminson University. Together with my brother we run a tiny pub in the heart of Trenton called 'Sake', named after a typical Japanese beverage. Originally me and my brother are both Japanese, but ever since our parents died grief was too strong to keep on living in Japan, so we moved to America. In order to maintain our country's traditions, we decided to run our own pub and let New Jersey have a taste of Japan, fortunately that turned out to be a good idea. My older brother runs it though, I only help out in the weekends. It's difficult for orphans to provide their own living, on top of that going to university. It's not quite honorific for our family's name, being poor orphans, but my brother and I get along well enough to have forgotten about our surnames. Uchiha was a dead name now in Japan, having been conquered by the number one Hyuga company. Just like the Uchiha, the Hyuga company was also a bank that was being passed down from generation to generation, and they had won an eternal everlasting rivalry against the Uchiha. So the Uchiha named had been wiped out and was dead. My name is Sasuke Uchiha.

And just like any other day as I was taking the bus to go to school, she was on the bus too. My eyes had come accustomed to her painfully blue eyes and long brown hair. She had a lovely childish smile and she seemed so – I know this will sound strange and disunderstandable – alive. Like this warm aura she was emanating from the tops of her fingers till her dazzling eyelashes. I had no idea who she was nor had I ever talked to her, but I did know that every time I got on this bus and saw her my heart would pound a ten times faster than usual. Swallowing was getting inconvenient and legs began trembling. And just like any other day, she was holding her sketchbook in her left arm and focused on her drawing, though I had no idea what it exactly was she was drawing. At the rhythm of the music playing next to her ear by a student's iPod, one that also took this very bus every day, her right foot tapped along at the music as she was humming the melody with her soft bright voice. It was an enchanting spell that would catch me every single day, over and over again. There was this one day that I had completely forgotten about the fact that I needed to get off the bus before she does. From the moment she had gotten up to leave her personal daily seat, I had suddenly realized I had had to descend from the bus two stops earlier. Since I was already late at school, I had decided to follow her – I know it sounds creepy – and while I had expected her to go to school – she seemed rather young of age – she took right and had ended up entering a pancake house. If my conclusions appear to be right, it seems that she work there every day from 9. 30 to 7.00 in the evening. Except in the weekends of course, I didn't know about that for I never take the bus during the weekend.

As usual she wore a challenging outfit. Not in a sexual way, challenging like who would wear that in combination with that?! Her favourite garment were definitely those leg warmers. She had all kinds of them: pink, yellow, blue, orange, purple, striped, dotted, circles, name it. Today was striped orange – yellow – brown –red day, a perfect combination during the winter. She also wore yellow ochre stockings, Scottish patterned brown winter shorts, a wide, deep red shirt reading an Arabic letter and suspenders: her second most favourite garment. Next to her was her fluffy dark blue coat, framing her hips, and a scarf with the same colour as her stockings. Third most favourite garment: the shoes. Tough, leather black Dr. Martens. Now who would think a little girl (about 5 feet) with maximum cute factor, wearing fluffy blue coat, yellow stockings, suspenders and heavy boots would match? It sure worked for her.

The bus stopped after she rang the little bell telling the bus driver to stop. She got up from her seat, more like hopping, and chaotically gathered her drawing supplies together to hurry and get off the bus. As she reached the doors which were now open, allowing the cold breeze to enter the bus, she passed right in front of my eyes, smiled and waved. I was so overwhelmed and surprised I didn't even wave back, instead, I only turned red like a lobster, but unlike others she only laughed with it and took off. That's when it hit me: I had missed my stop, again.

* * *

"I thought you were gonna skip school again. It surprised me you hurried all the way back teme!"

I arrived one hour later than usual at school, all sweaty and felt like smelling terrible. Since there was only one bus driving this route, I had no choice but to last the entire drive until it would drive back. So as soon as I was at the right stop I ran as fast as I could to at least catch up with the second period. Fortunately that plan had worked out, though I was out of breath and I had run all the way up here without jacket or sweater, in the cold, meaning I'd definitely catch a cold. Naruto's way too exaggerating voice would keep me from falling asleep during class though. And to my other half was sitting Kiba, also a good friend of mine, complaining I smelled terrible and shelled me several times during lecture with his deodorant. I didn't know what smelled worse: my sweat or Kiba's – as he described it – manly deodorant, to awaken the beast inside of you! I don't have a lot of friends, partly because they don't like me because I'm Japanese – guess my whole school's filled with racists – but most probably because I scored with the ladies. The only problem was, I hated the attention. I felt awkward near girls, didn't know what to say and turned silent for I was embarrassed, most of the times it felt like my mouth was being sewed with a metal threat. But I got along with Naruto and Kiba for sure. A man doesn't need a lot of friends as long as he has one real friend.

As school finished, we decided to go and grab some food in Philadelphia City. Honestly, I only wanted to stretch time so I could take the bus from 7.09. We grabbed some burgers in the nearest Mac Donalds and really, I have no idea why that tent's so popular. It was 7 pm before I even realized, making me run for my bus again. Usually I'm not this disorientated, I still have no clue of what has gotten into me. But I got on my bus right on time, and she was there too.

"Pardon young man?"

Already taken away by her beauty, I only heard the old lady standing next to me with one ear. After having glimpsed at her one more time, I looked right where an old woman with purple flower head and other so so wrong old-women clothes was standing. "Would you mind giving up your seat? My legs aren't what they used to be."

"Erm, yeah, sure."

"Thank you very much," she smiled and as I got up she very carefully took place, almost like her bones were going to yield any moment. I kept my distance with her while still staring unconsciously at her, again taken away by her appearance, when all of a sudden I felt a slight kick against my foot, than another one, and before I knew a very very painful one so I seized for my foot and turned a sour expression. I looked back at the old woman who was smiling – did she enjoy hurting me?! - trying to laugh back with an awkward face.

"You should talk to her child, she's indeed a lovely young woman. Not to mention veeeery friendly."

"You know her?" Why is it that I'm always turning red?

"Oh yes I do I do, I visit the pancake house where she works every Friday of the week!" With her hands she gestured in a typical granny-way, just like the way she talked. I already knew where this was going to: a dragging old-women talk. "Except the second Friday of July, because then is my granddaughter's birthday. And the first Friday of December because then –"

"What kind of work does she do?"

"She's a servant of course, she awakens the fire in every old geezer visiting that pancake house!" This. Was. Awkward. "And she serves excellent coffee. She once gave me this recipe to make your own cream to get rid of those annoying welts on my breasts, after a week it was already –"

"You wouldn't happen to know her name, would you?"

"Aah, I'm afraid so my dear. Not much is known about her private life, it's like she refuses to acknowledge her own self. But I'm sure that one day she'll find a handsome young man such as yourself to accept herself as who she truly believes she is."

Words were passing by as I drowned in her eyes again. How could a woman so beautiful not acknowledge her own self? She seemed so friendly, so intelligent, so perfect. That's when I saw something else in her eyes, something broken. It occurred to me that maybe she had a reason to look so perfect, maybe she had been hurt too just like me and my brother, and was she now hiding herself behind a smile, hoping no one would save her from her misery because she felt home at it.

"Now go and get her boy!"

The old woman hit me with her stick again, on my but for Christ's sake, and pushed me off so I ended up next to her seat, clinching onto the baluster to keep myself from falling. After gathering my balance, I looked up, and to my greatest fear I was looking straight into her eyes, my face only inches away from her. It was like my tongue had been swallowed, I didn't even want to know how red my face was looking. I started perspiring again, my legs were like jelly pudding all of a sudden. This was it, I was going to say something really stupid again and blow it for the rest of my life.

"I'm so sorry!" So without even realizing I pushed myself off to try and gain some space between our faces, and what a coincidence, the bus just _needed _to take right at that very moment, making me end up with my buttocks on the floor, a chill running through my spine as a sharp pain from the old women's walking cane was turning back again. I had an interesting way with first impressions. But surprisingly enough, she was chuckling as she saw me sitting on the floor and steam coming out of my ears. I swear I could hear the old woman laughing at the end of the bus.

"Are you okay?" she asked while laughing and offered me a hand. I didn't take it though, I felt like touching her was a bad idea. Instead I wiped away the dust from my ass and felt myself being all uncomfortable when she was laughing at the sight, uneasily scratching the back of my neck and my annoying ass-ducked hair that just _wouldn't_ flatten. I hated my hair just as much as I hated my wrists. For some reason, I kept believing myself that I had wrists so fragile and thin aliens had transplanted them with women's wrists when I was little. I had quite some fantasy when I was little, nowadays I was less or more serious all of the times, a big feature why I had such bad humour.

"Your hair," she tauntingly remarked and smiled, though it actually seemed rather cute than making fun of it. She stared at it like she was seeing a star for the very first time, eyes all dazzling and mouth smiling and slightly separated. I was already reaching for it in an attempt to stop it from bouncing, when all of a sudden her interest got lost and she jumped up like a child, gathering her supplies and gracefully danced her way passed me. She waved just like any other time, smiling and left the bus, leaving me behind with a face so red it was indescribable, and from the corner of my mouth the slightest curl.

I had missed my bus stop again.

* * *

"How was school?"

"As usual."

"You mean boring?"

"Sort of."

My brother laughed while dressing the table and finishing the meal. I was busy doing homework, well I was trying to solve my homework, though my mind couldn't stop thinking about her. I had actually liked the way she had referred to my hair, while normally I absolutely hate it when people even try to mention it. I just couldn't stop but wondering what was it she was going to say about it. Even more, I wondered what would've happened if she needed to stay on the bus even longer. Maybe we would've had a decent conversation? Though that seemed quite impossible because I'm still Sasuke Uchiha. And what about tomorrow? Should I talk to her? Wait, tomorrow it's Saturday. That means working. Blast it.

"SASUKE!

"Huh, what?"

"Three times otouto, you sure were lost in your own thoughts. Wouldn't be thinking about that girl again would you?"

I lifted my pencil from my papers and gave up the eternal struggle of forcing myself to solve the following questions. Why was it again I was studying economics? Now that I see it all clear on paper, it's actually quite boring. Dinner was ready so I made myself comfortable at the dining table, already digging in when Itachi obviously wanted to pick lose some more information.

"When are you finally going to talk to her, really, this is getting more on my nerves than yours brother. Keep holding it for yourself and before you know it she has a boyfriend."

"It's easier than it looks okay?" I said as I stuffed some rice in my mouth. "You know I'm terrible with girls..."

"I sure do brother, I sure do."

Itachi and I had always been quite close, since Itachi had always taken care of me when our parents were out for work. Ever since our parents passed away, that bond had only tightened. I was 11 and Itachi 16, but since I got caught up in the tragic accident myself, I don't remember much of it. Itachi on the other hand has the image burned in his eyes forever. As soon as we moved to the USA, Itachi had taken care of me like a son. So yeah, I trusted a lot to my brother, and I was studying economics to one day maybe revive and purify the Uchiha name, to my big brother's greatest sorrow. For him, achieving my goal of one day cleansing our family name seemed a ridiculous idea that would haunt my future until the moment I die, only becoming a burden and heavy weigh on my shoulders. However, I though different about that. In my opinion, the Hyuga company needed to be put in his place. Obsessed by my own lust for revenge, I decided to study economics, now fully regretting it though. I've always been interested in literature and languages, but where would I find a multiple-language tutor at this time of the year. Economics it was.

"Hey you wanna go to Philadelphia tomorrow? I need some decoration and ornament for the pubs with Christmas coming up and stuff. Maybe we can make it a trip, do some shopping, catch a movie, have something to eat. You know, that kind of stuff.

"I'm in."

"Then that's a date Sasuke-kun," he winked. How I hate it when he does that.

* * *

We got up quite early, but that was only normal for both of us. We go to bed at 10 o'clock, even in the weekends, and get up at seven every day. A car was something we didn't have, so as we were walking outside breathing little clouds through our lips to go and grab a bus, my back tensed when I entered it and found myself pierced to the ground like someone had hammered nails through my feet. I had never taken the bus during the weekends, but now I knew: she does. And of course Itachi would notice her too, having seen her before too, and dragged me along to two bus seats before something embarrassing would happen. Her behaviour was just like any other daily routine, again tapping along with someone's music and drawing. To her, it didn't even seem like it was weekend, but just another day of work. Feeling bad for her that she also has to work on Saturday, my brother punched me in the stomach to keep me from staring, and I was already seizing for my stomach and asking what his problem was.

"Just go and talk to her already."

"Are you insane?!" I whispered in a furious way, "and make myself ridiculous again?! She probably won't even recognize me!"

"I doubt that," he smiled at pointed at her, so I turned my head. She was looking in this direction, smiling when our eyes met, and when she was sure I was looking, waved so briefly I hadn't even seen it. It was a good thing Itachi was sitting next to me, he took a grip on my hand and made me wave back, me being too overwhelmed and shy to wave back, which made her laugh and I could melt in that adorable chuckle forever. So innocent and childish, yet also so feminine. But after having done that she returned her gaze to her sketchbook again. I don't know why, but I had this strange feeling she was constantly watching me, when Itachi whispered in my ear and confirmed that statement. Now I was definitely losing my mind.

This time it was taking the bus to the centre of Philadelphia, meaning we had to get off at the exact same stop as hers. We weren't even there, but already panic was rushing through my bones, stress because we needed to get off at the same bus stop. What should I do? Should I let her get off first? Maybe help her? No that's ridiculous, it are only three stairs. What if we have to turn right too? Would we walk next to her?

"SASUKE!"

Again, I looked up, surprised by my brother's sudden appearance. He stood up and directing I should do the same. She was smiling this way again, probably having seen my brother needed to call my names three times after having noticed. However, she left the bus before I had gotten off so that the questions I had been asking myself the other minute had been completely useless. She vanished like snow in the sun.

"I had never expected to find so much decoration for the pub. Look at it Sasuke, don't you just love it! Look at it! Saaaasuke!"

"Okay I get it, get that fucking deer out of my face!"

"No need for you to act so rude all of a sudden Sasuke. Geez, you'd expect more from a guy of your age. Or would it be, you don't feel comfortable?"

I pulled an annoyed face. So Itachi had dragged me to the nearest pancake house in Philadelphia, that just happened to be the place where 'busgirl' works! Of course, of course, it was the only pancake house in Philadelphia centre. Itachi knew that though. And then they say a brother is your most loyal friend.

"You know grumpy-face, I sincerely hope we'll get that amazing waitress every old man in this pancake house is talking about. It's said she makes the best coffee in Philadelphia!"

"Yeah well, as soon as I get that fucking coffee I'll throw it in your face." It was a tease of course, but I felt like dying when I recognized that voice, my pale face slowly turning direction as at my very right the beautiful waitress everyone was talking about was standing, aka 'busgirl', in a freaking tight, short, smoking hot waitress dress, hair tied in a dot. Right now I wanted to throw that hot coffee in my own face in the hope she wouldn't see me, though that was too late. I considered ordering faint on the house or instant death, as long as this wasn't happening.

"Welcome to Hansel and Gretel, the best pancake house in Philadelphia's history! How can I help you?!"

She was way too excited to be a waitress. The arousal in my pants was growing when she squeezed her arms closer to each other, offering an even better view on her cleavage. I was cursing myself for thinking about her in that sort of way, but being a man I couldn't help it either. But what still had caught me the most was her accent which I hadn't noticed before. Such a warming and charming European English I hadn't encountered yet, like she was coming from the heart of London from a bloodline so pure that her entire chain of ancestors were pureblood British. Again, I was too overwhelmed to say something, so my brother took his turn, a bad idea.

"Hello miss, it's our first time here, what do you recommend?"

"Oh? Erm." She seemed a little absent for a moment as she was considering the possibilities, unlike other girls she lived in her own world which made her a little 'weird'. Obviously, I couldn't help but feel attracted by her innocence. Or maybe it was that dress? "Well, the pancakes of course mister. The ice cream in homemade but I doubt it's the time of the year to eat ice cream," and she laughed with her own joke and so Itachi did too although that wasn't funny at all.

"What do you think brother?"

She was looking at me. Waiting for an answer. Open your fucking mouth Sasuke!

"I hate pancakes."

Did I really say that.

Lots and lots of awkwardness filled the air, and my pale face made room for a humiliated one. Trying to make up things, I attempted another answer, which came out all stammering and of course, of course my voice _needed_ to slip. "No, no, I don't like pancakes, I mean I do. It's just, I prefer ice cream, and –"

"We have ice cream too sir," she said a little confused and slightly tilted her head. I was getting more nervous.

"No, erm, no ice cream, I erm, do you have something without... milk?" What the hell, what kind of a question was that. And some timing, I just _had_ to look at her breasts while asking that. Itachi was slowly hiding his face with his hand. He must've been asking himself why it was that his brother was so hopeless when it came down to girls. Luckily she could laugh with it.

"Well let's see, we're a pancake house, most products are with milk. Are you allergic or something? We have cola if you want to? Or lemonade or water or tea or –"

"Tea will do." I was slowly regaining my coolness.

"Tea?! Great! What flavour?!"

Now I have to fucking choose a flavour?! "Erm..."

"Wait wait, you look like the mint-type, am I right?" she smiled?

".. Yeeeaah, yeah! Mint! I loooove mint." (I hate mint) In the distance I could hear my brother hitting his face against the table several times, when all of a sudden he kicked me so hard on the toes I shouted in front of the entire café. Everyone was staring at me, not even having bothered to swallow their food while chewing.

"Are you alright, sir?" she asked hesitatingly and she was already reaching for my shoulder, her enormous bosom coming straight at me almost feeling like they would crush me.

"He's fine," Itachi said before she could touch me, "he's always this weird. Why don't you make it two coffees with extra whipped cream?"

"But sir, there's milk in –"

"Oh I know that," he smiled.

"Well then," and she escaped a cough while writing down the order. As soon as sexy waitress aka busgirl had left I kicked Itachi back and very imminently sent killing-looks at him, though he only laughed. So for first impression, if it wasn't falling on my but it was staring at her boobs. I'd only be a miracle if I ever were to end up having a date with this girl.

"Here you go." As exciting as in the beginning of the everlasting order, she put down two tiny plates holding a cup of coffee with whipped cream, so much it reminded me of a really bad porn movie. She ran hopping back to her bar, leaving the two of us behind with our coffee, emanating a trail of sweet aromatic coffee and sugar smell like it was her shampoo's smell. From the moment I had been brought back to reality with Itachi snapping his fingers, I found myself staring back in my coffee like I was going to predict the future. So actually, I don't really like coffee, but I'd feel bad to just let it be and run cold. At least I could stir in it a little, and eat the cream... Though I highly doubt that was a great idea since I had a first-class view on a ducking busgirl in tight waitress clothes. Without even realizing I was licking the whipped cream from my spoon while watching her work, all smiling and bright welcoming customers, grabbing the chocolate sauce, spilling it on the pancakes, licking away a stain of chocolate from the top of her fingers, ... It was only when Itachi laughed again that I realized I had been sucking on my spoon the whole time. I looked back at the coffee, swallowed, and with closed eyes tried to bottom up the cup in the hope of the flavour not dominating. But as soon as my lips took in the sweet sensation of the best coffee in Philadelphia, my arousal reached even higher. This was probably the best, most intense, instigating coffee I had ever tasted in my entire life. I grew silent as I lowered the empty cup of coffee and placed it back on the plate, disappointed it was already empty, looked over at Itachi's cup, but that was already empty too.

"Baka, it's empty," he laughed and continued reading the papers, "Philadelphia wasn't lying when they referred to the coffee as 'cherubic'."

"Yeah, they definitely weren't..." I stared at my empty cup for the remain of the time, hoping that if I would stare long enough there would appear more out of nowhere. Ever had that feeling you were eating something so heavenly tasty and good it felt like sex on your plate? That was what I was experiencing right now, no kidding. And maybe sexy waitress had something to do with that too. And it's definitely not like I'm some sort of pervy sexually frustrated rapist or something, not at all. I've never had a girlfriend so I have no idea how that feels like in the first place. To be honest, I've never been strongly sexually attracted to girls. Not that I'm gay, I just wasn't interested in it. But now here I was, in a Pancake House for God's sake, turned on by a fucking cup of coffee.

"Satisfied, sir?"

As I looked up, I stared back into her painfully blue eyes. The words she had chosen to ask her question were so tauntingly on purpose I felt like pinning her to the wall at this very moment. Or maybe she was just really really naive. Considering the possibilities, it was probably number two. And Itachi just had to make things worse, clearly enjoying this. "Well actually," and he lowered his papers to take a good look at busgirl, "my brother doesn't like coffee." He was testing her. Being the keeper of a local pub himself, curious how she would react.

"I never recommended the coffee, sir," and she smiled away the remark, exactly how a waitress was supposed to act in these kind of situation.

"You're a sharp one, I'll give you that," he laughed and put down the papers, "but really, he hates coffee. So how was is Sasuke? Satisfying?"

"I – I guess s-so"

Now I achieved somehow to force a drowsy smile at her on which she smiled back at me and put the plates with cups on her tray and danced her way back to the bar, a true miracle nothing had ended up on the floor. She was so lovely and looked so happy, but then why was it that I sensed something different too? Sure she smiled and giggled almost the whole time, but there was something hidden underneath her smile, having stealthy settled in her heart a long time ago. For some reason her smile would look so fake.

"We'll have to hurry if we wanna catch that bus."

"What? Oh, yeah."

"Don't worry otouto," Itachi winked at me while working his way into his leather jacket, "with just the slightest bit of luck she likes clumsy guys like you."

"Geez, thanks niisan." Following him outside, she said her usual sentence she was supposed to say every time a customer were to leave and waved. Again startled I held still in the middle of the doorstep, about to take the next step outside when I suddenly realized there was a little step. As a result, I ended up with my face on the pavement, but for once luck was at my side: at least I had managed to close the door.

"Yep, you'll definitely be lucky if she like's clumsy guys Sasuke."

* * *

**For the record: I have no idea if there's a university in Cinnaminson, if so I'm not accusing any of you of racism! **

**ShadowOfSelfdestruction**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I'm asking you out if that's okay with you**

In the early morning, while the birds were humming songs near my window and the first snowflakes began falling from the sky, I woke up drowsy when I heard my brother dropping something heavy on the floor. Thinking it was probably a silly shenanigan, I closed my eyes again and tried to catch some sleep, after all my alarm clock hadn't woken me up yet so it was probably before seven o'clock. After about three minutes I had already fallen asleep, when suddenly my brother barged into my room, surprised to find me in bed. With my pillow I covered my ears, annoyed that he had awoken me this early in the morning, however my assumption seemed to have been wrong.

"Erm, Sasuke?"

"WHAT?!" I snapped back and casted my pillow towards his head, not that it had reached that far, if so he would've avoided it easily. Sleeping without a pillow is most inconvenient.

"You do realize it's Monday... Do you?"

I got up from bed and stared at my alarm: Monday, the 11th of November, 10:19. "DAMN IT! NOT AGAIN!" As fast as I could, I worked my way in my clothes, brushed my teeth, not even bothering to comb my hair and reached for my backpack, Itachi throwing some toast in my hands as I was leaving our apartment to go and catch my bus. There was one thing Uchiha hate the most, and that was delay. Though I had quite some experience with those things now, ever since I encountered 'busgirl'. During the bus ride I had troubles falling asleep. Normally I was alive and kicking on the bus, for every time my butt would get stuffed with anxiety when I saw her again, tapping along with the music as usual. However, she wasn't to be seen today, quite normal since she takes the bus from 9 o'clock, so I couldn't help but feeling disappointed. There was nothing interesting for me to stay awake today, but I did manage to keep alert till the right bus stop. During half of the first period, I swaggered down the B-block and took a halt at class B-3, the classroom my lecture was holding. I knocked, entered as the teacher told me so, and found several faces staring at me as I was peeking my head through the door. Kakashi Sensei sighed irrationally. "How nice of you to join us Sasuke, however, I think the headmaster would love to catch up with you too," he smiled from behind a scarf covering half of his face.

"Yes Sir," I answered and my whole face would turn sour. Last time I had to 'catch up' with Lady Tsunade, she made me an appointment with the educational guidance, thinking I was having troubles at home and if that wasn't the case, troubles suppressing my puberty and sexual desires – I'm fucking 19 for God's sake. "

–

How was your date with Lady Tsunade Sasuke? Caught up a little?"

"Shut up dobe." Naruto and Kiba were having lunch together in the cafeteria, stuffing themselves with today's meal: mashed potatoes, cabbage and some sort of stewed meat that looked more like vomit. Reaching for my lunch box I was already feeling like falling asleep when Kiba decided to matter things worse and form some sort of alliance with Naruto. "I think the headmaster got a close grip of Sasuke now," he laughed so I punched him in the stomach.

"What was today's reason?"

"I forgot my alarm."

"Lame Sasuke, lame. At least try to come up with a good excuse when you're trying to lie to us."

"I'm not lying you douchebag!"

"Obviously you stayed in bed a little while longer because you were fantasising about someone."

"I wasn't Kiba, shut the fuck up! I just forgot my alarm, that's it."

"Talking about a morning mood," Naruto whispered while digging in his overcooked meat, but it would fire itself to the other side of the cafeteria, so he tried pitching the cabbage. "Get it, morning mood, overslept, midday?! Hah... Nevermind," he smiled uncomfortably as not even Kiba was laughing with his joke. In the meantime I was still searching for my lunchbox when it suddenly hit me: I had left it at home this morning while having tried to catch my bus. So it was either eating the repulsive canteen food or dying of starvation. My choice was made quickly.

"Hey has someone already started with that huge project? I've heard we had till next Monday."

"Huge project?"

"You know the one we had to keep up our own book keeping, as well as single-entry as double, remember?"

"That project is supposed to be finished next Monday?!"

Kiba and I were both staring in all frustration at Naruto who continued stirring in his own food. "Geez, what's the big deal? It's only some bookkeeping you know."

"Naruto, we had to collect the entire booking from one head company for the last two months, single and double, do you know how much work that means? I don't even know if I will make it if I work every day from 8 till 3 in the morning."

"You mean you haven't started yet?"

"No, I haven't. I don't know what's gotten into me but for some reason I can't keep my head on my fucking homework." I used to be rooky of the school last year, I ended second at the yearly AMC, not to mention I graduated with distinction for science and physical education. The intelligence was in the Uchiha family, my brother was even smarter and more talented than me back at school, we had both inherited it from my father. The dark eyes and black hair had been my mother's, a very kind and loving woman, everything that my father wasn't. Back when we were little, I've never had the best kind of relationship with my father. Itachi had been obviously his favourite, and I was my mother's. I was spoiled and an attention whore from time to time. So I had all the qualifications to become a successful engineer, scientist, even a sportsman, but no, I just had to go and try for economics. And now I was blowing up my entire year because of a girl I had met on the bus?

"Hey, if you want, you can use my homework..."

"No, that's okay." I had never been the type to plagiarize, it has something to do with proud. In the end I would struggle my way out of it, even if it meant working all night long. My friends were probably worried about me. If I wasn't too late at school it was a lack of sleep or forgetting my homework. It was always something, and I felt bad for Itachi that he was paying for this school while I was wasting most of my time. Maybe, just maybe, if I hadn't met that girl, things would've turned out better? I don't know, thinking about moving on without my life was kind'a scary. If it was wishing I had never met her, I would never find true satisfaction and rest. If it was wishing she didn't exist, it was a continuous gnaw of lacking something. Then I'd rather wish I wouldn't be living on this planet myself. Silly how I could already think of this girl as my whole world, while I didn't even know her name yet.

"Maybe you should take a break for a moment, forget about school for a while, drive somewhere off with your brother. You'd enjoy it." Naruto had always been the comforting friend with the wide annoying Uzumaki smile, with the utmost annoying pep-talks that in the worst cases would actually work. That's why he was my friend of course, I appreciated that about him. Being all concerned about me, that was Naruto alright, putting others first and then thinking about himself. Just like me, Naruto had had a hard time growing up. He wasn't familiar with the sound 'parents', for he had never had them. People considered him annoying, a failure, useless, no one had ever really liked him. He belonged to the orphanage that had become his home after years of living there. On the age of 9, he was taken in by his former sensei, Iruka. Now Iruka had a hard time redeeming the adoption papers. Not being able to pay the money anymore, he had no other option but to leave Naruto behind in the orphanage once more. But at the age of 13, he was eventually taken in by a new sensei, Jiraiya, a real perv. I've met him quite some times, and I'm not proud to confirm it's true. But still, even if Naruto would sometimes despise his new dad for being such a womanizer, he was happy he had found his new home.

"I doubt that's a good idea. I don't have a valid reason to skip school for a week. Not to mention how much time it would cost me catching up with all the work."

"Don't worry about that, I'll let you have my fair copies." Again with that Uzumaki smile. How was he doing it?

"I guess it sounds appealing..."

"Well than what do you say, three friends on a rough trip up to wherever the heck they know! Sleeping in the woods at midnight with only a tent and a campfire, hunting for food like real man... No, more like beasts!"

"Err, Kiba, I said with his brother, not the three of us," Naruto remembered him when all of a sudden we were both finding ourselves in Kiba's arm grips. "I fuckin' love the idea Naruto! We're going to have an awesome time together!"

All together, hanging out with these guys didn't sound that bad after all.

* * *

Just like any other day, I took the bus home at six. It wasn't some sort of special day and I had no idea why I had chosen that day to be 'the day', but somehow I felt like this was it. Gathering my guts at once, I took a deep breath when I got on the bus, my eyes already falling on her as she was dressed in another, to her casual outfit, tapping along with the boy's music again and drawing. She seemed more tired than usual however, but still with a smile on her face. With eyes fixated on her drawing she hadn't even seen me getting on the bus. What I noticed too was how she was sitting differently than normal, feet resting on the chair, crawled together like a foetus clinching onto her sketchbook, holding it so close so she wouldn't miss any detail while drawing. I sighed and turned around ninety degrees when I was catching myself on moving to my daily chair, determined that today would be a different way. I just had to do this, and if things wouldn't work out then so be it. At least I would have something to be proud of.

"E-Excuse me."

Like a young child she looked up from her sketchbook and clenched it against her bosom to keep the stranger from seeing it, when she realized that stranger was me. As soon as she recognized me a smile found its way back to her face and again she tilted her head while looking at me. While I had been so determined only a second ago, courage was now decreasing to the bottom of my feet. My legs went soft again, I had swallowed my tongue and already turning red as she squeezed the book even tighter to her breasts, when that sentence would show up again in the middle of a memory 'satisfied sir?'. Curse it, now what?!

"I-I was wonderi- If you and I – maybe – I don't know – we"

She kept staring at me with those innocent eyes, so so bright I felt like I was drowning in the sea, and it were exactly those eyes that made me feel so uncomfortable. Tapping nervously with my foot on the floor – more like kicking it – I had lost words again. I started cursing myself for trying to talk to her. But her eyes would only stare longer at me, waiting for more, and she was smiling again. Just say something for God's sake. "If I could sit next to you?" Lame.

"Oh, sure," she responded and moved over her stuff to make some room. I had been lucky that the bus was so crowded, because how stupid would it have seemed if I had asked to sit next to her while the entire bus was free. So I dropped myself next to her seat, all shaking and trembling, not even able to look next to me. Like some psycho creep I kept staring in front of me, hoping I wouldn't do something stupid, when all of a sudden she waved her hair to her left shoulder, spreading an incredulously wonderful aroma of coffee and caramel. I swallowed uneasily, looking from the corner of my eye how she was chewing the gum of her pencil, trying to see what it was she was drawing, but I couldn't see a thing. She held her sketchbook close enough for no one to see it, on purpose, and I was finding myself slightly disappointed, when all of a sudden, she dropped her pencil on the floor. A red alarm was going off in my head, panicking about what I should do next. Pick it up, leave it there, pretend like I hadn't seen it?! But since it took so long for me to think about it, she was already ducking to seize for her pencil, and very briefly her hand touched my leg so that a shiver found its way all up to my spine. I pulled back at once because of the touch, almost falling from my chair, making her look up at me. "Are you okay?" she asked worried when she notice the 100 litres of sweat pouring down my face. I couldn't do anything but fake a smile and look at my own hands.

"Yea-sure." That sounded girlier than I had expected. While normally I was always disappointed when my bus stop was heading closer, this time I couldn't get off that bus soon enough. Naturally the idea of trying to talk to her had been a really stupid, inconsiderable idea that was never going to happen again. For some reason though, she seemed like feeling quite relaxed and wasn't even aware of the awkward atmosphere.

I could see how she stole a quick glare at me and started drawing again, not even bothering that I had noticed like she wasn't ashamed of it.

"You should come back for ice-cream, we have lots of new flavours."

Did she just try to talk to me?

"Erm – what?"

"Ice-cream? You told me you preferred ice-cream, remember?" and she smiled innocently at me. So, she remembered? What a stupid question Sasuke, of course she remembered you had performed an entire fucking scene in front of that café!

"Yea – I – I do." Telling myself to respond cool and just relax seemed like helping.

"Well then, why don't you come over Wednesday afternoon with your brother?"

Okay so it wasn't necessarily a date, but my heart skipped a beat when she asked this and again I smiled awkwardly at her and turned all red, when all of a sudden she gathered her stuff in the same chaotic way as always, danced her way pass me and waved while leaving the bus. I had missed my stop again, but damn it was worth it.

–

"You look happy," my brother said as I paraded through the door in our tiny flat and dropped myself in the cough, happy, but so ready to die all together. I was staring at the ceiling, my rapture ever so high and excited at the same time, too stunned to say something but from the inside dying to tell my brother what destiny had offered me today. Just as fast as I had plumped down in the cough, I got up to turn on the radio. I hated ever single song on that fucking transmitter, but for once honestly I didn't care. I supported classical music, my favourite composer Vivaldi, second one Tchaikovsky, and I hated the contemporary artists of today, what are they called like, Bruno Mars? But it didn't seem like bad music was going to ruin my evening, I was even delighted enough to help Itachi out with the carrots, humming along with the melody of the music, because for some reason, even though I did not like the music, I was able to sing along every note – frustrating. Itachi didn't elaborate it, he was probably happy to see me like, and of course he knew what the reason for my excitement was. In any case, I was going to tell him sooner or later, we did have a strong bond when it came down to these sort of matters.

I cut my finger at the following song, staring for eternity at the blood dripping from my finger.

"... I'll turn off the radio."

The kitchen and living-room went silent as Itachi turned off the radio, an ominous painful memory slowly filling the space between me and my brother. Still that obnoxious song was lingering inside of my head, playing over again and again like a broken CD repeating the sentence.

"Sasuke?" I heard my brother's voice somewhere in the distance, but the overwhelming scar was burning too much for me to hear it. Paralyzed as I was, still staring at my bleeding finger, he lifted his hands to hold my shoulders, trying to look me in the eyes, but I felt like a doll, numb and dead. In the end, as far as I can remember, Itachi lifted me up and dropped me in the sofa again. I had an intense fever and everything was getting feeble.

"S-ke"

Why won't these fucking chords get out of my head?!

"Sasuke!"

Itachi's eyes were looking right through me as I snapped out of it, suddenly finding myself in the couch with a blanket wrapped around me. He seized for his glassed on the coffee table to read the figures on the thermometer, watching it considerably and placing one hand on my forehead. "You have a slight fever, you better stay home tomorrow."

"I can't stay home again, I have my essay to hand in tomorrow! I already asked for postponement two times! Miss Shizune's going to kill me if I don't –"

"I'll take my chances."

"What?" Taking his chances, taking his chances, I was the one taking the chances by fucking risking my life out here! "Who are you to tell me I'm staying home tomorrow?! My fucking dad?! You sound exactly the same as him!"

"You have a fever Sasuke, you're not going to school. Now go to bed, I don't want to hear you anymore for the rest of the night."

All wired up I stumped to my room, slammed the door and covered myself in blankets so thick I started sweating after only two minutes. I felt bad for having said that obviously, Itachi was far from like my father. In fact, dad and him had never gotten along very well. But moreover, that song couldn't get out of my head. After a while I fell asleep with teary eyes and a pillow crushed by my arms, hearing vaguely in the distance my brother whispering a goodnight and closing the door.

* * *

"Just do it Sasuke got damn it, you want me to go over to her and ask it? Now shut the fuck up and," and Kiba pushed me off, "ask her out!"

The bell of the door rang as I stumbled my way in the pancake house on a Wednesday afternoon, dozens of old people staring at me when I entered the little café that smelled the same as her hair. Out of nowhere when I walked passed the bar, she appeared from behind the counter and – more like yelling – wished me a good afternoon. Once opening her eyes, she noticed it was me and got from behind her counter, leaving the work up to her colleague for now. She was dressed in her usual breathtaking waitress outfit when she walked up to me, this time with a lot more chocolate stains and whipped cream though. Was it wrong to think that the stains made her outfit look even hotter?

"You came," she smiled, not even aware of the several eyes glaring at us. For some moment I wished I hadn't come, but on the other hand I was happy to be here and see her. However those eyes made things a lot more inconvenient. I'm still an insecure guy, old people staring at me doesn't make it better. "Sit down, I'll bring you a bowl of ice-cream, on the house," she winked and was already leaving to fetch some ice-cream, but I reached for her hand just on time and she turned around again. I didn't even realize I was still holding her hand.

"Wait, I – I can't stay for very long." I should probably let go of her hand... Or maybe not just yet. For some reason, while holding her hand, I felt this strange connection of... understanding as she looked in my eyes. I could see the same grief in hers, buried within the depths of her heart, hidden behind a smile so brave and encouraging. Maybe she had gotten through even worse things than me. How unfair life was, a young woman as herself already having seen too much in her life. And how soft and innocent her hands felt when my thumb slowly caressed the back of it.

"That's okay, you can come over some other time if you like."

"No-o I," and I took a deep breath. This was it, the moment of my humiliation. It surprised me I hadn't turned red yet. "I – I'M ASKING YOU OUT!... If – if that's okay, with you." When I looked around, everyone, even the cook who was working in the kitchen at the end of the café, were staring at me, just like her. The rattling utensils had stopped as well as the murmuring and the laughing children. Some of them still with pancakes stuffed in their mouth. Apparently I had yelled my request in front of the entire bar. Naturally, my face would turn red now.

"You're asking me out?" Fortunately the people continued eating and talking as we continued our conversation. She didn't seem angry with me though, in fact she was smiling again.

"Yes," and I scratched the back of my head, having finally let go of her cherubically soft hand, trying to flatten my duck-ass hair again. As it popped up again, she stole a quick glare at it but focused her eyes on me again. "On a date, you know... I'm sorry I'm really not good at this and I'd totally understand if you would reject me –"

"Friday, 7 o'clock?"

"To be honest I wasn't really expecting to ask you out in the first place, not that I don't like you of course! I just wasn't pre – did you just say yes?"

"Yeah silly," she smiled again and moved over to the bar because her colleague was calling for her help, "pick me up will ya."

"O-okay." As overwhelmed with a dazzling and warm feeling as I was, I kept waving at her after she had told me goodbye, still with an awkward smile on my face. It was only until Kiba came in, looking what took me so long, when he saw me standing in the small passage next the bar, still waving, really really psycho. He hit his forehead with his own hand and dragged me along outside

"Congratulations moron," Kiba smiled while supporting me to walk straight, "she likes clumsy guys. Hey, don't slobber on my jacket you idiot!"

–

Meanwhile in the best pancake house of Philadelphia, busgirl was ducking to get the crème brulée out of the oven with her oversized gloves. Her foot helped her closing it again, and with a pirouette she turned 90 degrees, up to her customer reading the papers while enjoying a hot cup of coffee. She lowered the paper after having noticed the best coffeemaker of Philadelphia was serving her, bright and happy as usual, with a smile so brilliant and daily present. She stirred in her dark coffee when the waitress handed over the crème and calculating the bill.

"Someone was lucky today," the old woman smiled when she turned all red, but of course still smiling and continuing her work. "Seems like a fine young man to me, and a handsome one too."

"Please Miss Thompson, you know I'm not the kind of girl to judge anyone by its looks," she chuckled and handed over the bill, while the lady seized for her wallet in her typical old-women bag.

"Oh sweetheart there's nothing wrong with preferring a guy with handsome features."

"According to you Miss Thompson I should pay attention to the shoe size. That's what you told me 2 years ago at least." All smiling she was searching for change in her pockets, finally finding the amount of money she needed and handing it over.

"I'm surprised you still remember honey. You know what they say about men with big feet –"

"They have big shoes," she laughed and sneaked an extra chocolate on Mrs. Thompson's plate behind her boss' back while turning around and heading back for the counter. She laughed as she saw the chocolate on her plate, undid it from its packaging and let it melt on her tongue while enjoying her amazing coffee. Even the eldest grandma could consider this coffee 'sex on a plate'.

* * *

**Totally "off-the-hook" by the fact that today my exams are FINISHED! CHA! Okay so really, this is my first fic with a little bit more of 'humour', depends on what you think is funny of course.. -" Now I don't know if you all get the jokes, honestly I can laugh with reeeaaally stupid jokes, these are a little more sarcastic, I think? If it bothers you or you don't get it, just say so, I'll try to be more obvious next time (honestly when I was correcting the chapter I was laughing with my own jokes) No that doesn't mean I consider myself hilarious (maybe just a little) Hey, it's Christmas in a few days right. If I don't update anymore till Christmas, merry Christmas, and a happy New year! **

**Please do not add as favourite or follow without review, thank you. ShadowOfSD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: angulated, yet also delicate like a woman**

"I'm going to die Itachi, I can feel it."

"Shut up will ya, now hold still… There, done."

I looked at myself in the mirror. Messy white shirt with loose black tie, black trousers, plain blue sneakers, and my fucking duck-ass hair jumping up every single time! So honestly my brother had chosen the outfit, since I have no idea how dates work and definitely don't know what to wear for them. I was actually surprised by the lack of 'tidiness', thinking that dates were rather sophisticated. However it appeared I was wrong; the outfit Itachi had put together was a simple and casual one, and I felt good at it, though it wouldn't work away the nerves of course. I had quit school one hour earlier only to prepare myself for this evening, saying I had to go to the doctor while I told another teacher we were leaving for the weekend. Apparently I was so nervous I had mixed up my lies, so I would definitely pay the price next Monday. If I hadn't died till then.

Again approving my outfit in the mirror – honestly, a man couldn't check things more than enough to please a woman – Itachi returned with some coupons for a free drink in our café (I wanted to slap him in the face for that), claiming that I would have a reason to see her a second time. When I responded with 'who says there will be a second time' he simply answered: "I never confirmed that," and smirked.

"Shouldn't I take some roses with me or something?"

"Never give a woman everything at once."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"I'm being reasonable. How will you surprise her next time? Besides, you have to make her curious and make her wait for more."

"Oh right, I forgot I had these coupons for the first date," I answered sarcastically and he laughed.

"Just pay for the food and she'll be pleased already. Now go and get her, it's the Uchiha name you have to defend tonight!"

"I'm so gonna die."

–

Her hair was flawlessly moving along with the colours of the wind, enchanting every passing stranger with the coffee extract her hair was soaked into every day. She couldn't help but smell like coffee, fortunately she liked it, and so it appeared others liked it too. Sasuke really had no idea this was one of her first dates ever. You'd think that someone like her would've had plenty of dates before, well, to pursue this little presumption, it was everything but true. She, just like him, had no experience with these kind of things, so really there was no need for Sasuke to shiver all over his body. But it was cold and he was stressed out, definitely when she was running late. His eyes wandered to his hourglass more than once, when a little bird arrived at the appointment. She looked absolutely stunning as usual... And with bare arms.

"A-Are you crazy, you're gonna freeze to death!"

Stumbling Sasuke worked his way out of his jacket to place it over his date's shoulders, only to find himself freezing to death. But instead of taking the jacket, she pushed it away and handed it over again. They stared at each other for few seconds, again with an enchanting smile that would pretend everything was okay. "It's okay," she smiled friendly and pushed the jacket in his hands for she could wait there for hours, he would not find the courage to take it back. With the little force she had Sasuke took it back, looking at it, then at her, then back at the jacket, wondering if it stank or maybe it was just too ugly for a girl to wear. "I like the cold," she continued, "it keeps me accurate."

"O-okay."

"C'mon let's go!" There was no time for Sasuke to recuperate. Obviously this girl was dying to get inside wherever the hell that place was. Out of humbleness he had let her decide what restaurant to pick and when the time was right, he'd pay as well. The only thing what bothered him was: what if she picks a really expensive restaurant he couldn't afford? Although, she didn't really look like the type.

Yet things couldn't get any worse.

"I hope you like Indian food!" She waited impatiently for an answer before getting in the restaurant.

"That's – great," he gasped. From all the things, Italian, French, even a fast-food restaurant, he really, really hates Indian. Let's just say he had some bad 'experiences' with it.

Inside the building was decorated with typical ornamentation from India. The colours, the music, the tables, everything reminded him of the most despicable country in the world. She was pulling him along, getting closer to the waiter like she was friends with him for years. Her grip on his wrist was so strong it ached. Right in front of the man she took halt, Sasuke colliding against her back so that she bumped against the tall man, making him turn around. A tight fear choked Sasuke's throat when he saw the tall man's eyes looking down on them, his date smiling happily as ever.

"Hello Prabhu," her endearing voice sung as the scary waiter started inspecting the small boy.

"Mera priya pyara! How you do?!" You would've expected a scary hairy man like him would crush you with one hit, but instead of beating the shit out of them, 'Prabhu' as she had called him, immediately went for a big hug, tilting the girl in his arm. His greasy laugh echoed through the restaurant. "You brought guest, ham?"

"Well, yes," she laughed, pulling her date from behind her back and showing it like a new pet. "Sasuke, Prabhu. Prabhu, Sasuke."

He bowed forward trying to get on the same height as the small boy, eying him like a night owl. Sasuke fiercely pulled out his hand while pinching his eyes closed. "N-nice to meet you." Stealthy, after a few deadening seconds, he carefully opened one eye, seeing his giant moustache coming closer and about to consume him. Quickly he closed his eyes again, when he suddenly almost fell to the floor when he 'petted' him on the shoulder, obviously not aware of his own strength. "You small, eat more, get strong like me!" he laughed and smacked him again. The last thing Sasuke was thinking about was eating a lot of Indian food to get a chest as big and hairy as this bear. Although he had hit the floor, she worryingly helped him get up.

"You come here a lot?" he asked. The waiter had passed them on to a table near the window. Just like in Japan, you were supposed to sit on the floor on your knees, yet it was the only thing both lands had it common.

"Well, yeah. I come here once a week. Most of the times they invite me so I don't have to pay. It's nice, though I feel kind'a bad about it. But you've seen Prabhu, he's a nice guy."

"Yeah, he's – friendly." And then there was that awkward silence again. One of those awkward moments that didn't seem that awkward because she was always smiling and looked like she was amusing herself. Or maybe she did it on purpose, because she thought the exact same thing.

"So, what do you do for living?" she asked, her head resting in her hands seeming way too interested. "Well, I. I study economics. I don't have a job right now."

"No way, you're on college? How is it like? Is it big? Fun? Have you made friends?"

"I-it's okay, I guess..." Why was she so excited about college? "I mean, I – I guess it's, big, when you've never been to it before."

"I think it's cool," and she slid forward getting dangerously close though it seemed like she was under some sort of spell. Then all of a sudden, she'd wake up from it, smiling around excitingly and wiggling from left till right. She giggled adorably that's for sure, but she was a little weird too. "You think I should go to college too?" Her behaviour wasn't the only weird thing though.

"Err, well, that depends on what you want to study."

"Why did you want to study economics?"

He swallowed uneasily. Somehow, she noticed that and changed the subject. "I'd like to do something with art," she began and ruffled in her bag. In her hands she held the black sketchbook she always carried around with her. There were also loose pages muffled between it, and she swung it open showing all the sketches she had been drawing in the bus. Sasuke's onyx eyes had no idea where to start seeing all her drawings spread open on the table. On every page the same thing was drawn from another perspective, in another environment, doing another action. On every single page it was him doing the actions: sleeping, sitting in the bus, even playing guitar while he couldn't even do that. The shadows were outstanding, the contrast was refined, the proportions were so accurate, like she had been studying him for her entire life. Flattering, for sure. Somehow, also a bit scary.

"You draw amazing," he admitted, taking one of the drawings in his hand and staring at himself smoking a cigarette in his bed, half-naked. First of all, he didn't smoke, second, he definitely didn't have a body like that.

"You like it?" It almost sounded like she wasn't sure of herself. "Because I've got more if you'd like to see it. Right now I'm working on a new one. It's just a sketch but I don't know, I like it." With a smile she handed over her last work. When he looked at it though, his hands were trembling. He was naked. In bed again. Reading. Waking up from this nightmare, he shook his head and paid attention to his date again who was still sitting in front of him with a wide smile, her eyes shining. "Why do you, only draw me?"

"I like you," she smiled and he turned red. "You have a nice face to draw. Angulated, yet also delicate like a woman's, just like your body."

He was having a breakdown. Did she just call him feminine?

"Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that! I'm so sorry!" Her hand cessed her mouth from talking before she'd say something unconsidered again.

"I-it's okay. I know you didn't, mean that." She tilted her head while watching how he hid his face behind his own hand, examining it from a different perspective. There was something odd about this girl, like she didn't have the concentration to focus on one thing for more than one minute. Chaotic and energetic was exactly how to describe it. Full of life, always smiling, yet deterred with grief when she thinks she's done something wrong. They were both social losers, not really sure how to handle conversations.

"Dinner ready!"

And so, both lost in a slightly meaningful conversation, they both hadn't seen the gigantic plate of food coming. The waiter dropped it on the table like an insurance agent would drop his paperwork on his desk, unbothered, happy to leave it where it belongs. Cautiously, like the red beans were some sort of blob monster, Sasuke leaned forward and stared at it with narrowed eyes, wondering if he should poke it just to make sure it wouldn't resurrect when it suddenly hit him: where were his fork and knife? His date didn't have those either. So appeared he wouldn't need those.

"Did you, order that?"

"I always order the same thing. They don't ask me anymore," she smiled. When her hand dug in to seize for the food herself, it made a revolting, smudging sound unbearable for the trained eye to watch. He had seen a lot of things: eating with chop sticks, fork, a big spoon. Never ever would he have imagined to go on his first date in an Indian restaurant where you're supposed to eat with your fucking bare hands, not even getting the opportunity to wash them.

"So," and her blue eyes wandered down the restaurant in order to find some material to talk about, "tell me about yourself." Exciting as she was, her big eyes turned wide, all focused on the Uchiha who was losing sweat in his own served plate of food. Tell about yourself, okay, that didn't seem so hard. Just relax. What should I tell? School? Itachi? Where I come from?! Damn, I'm straying off. Focus Sasuke.

"Maybeee, you could tell me about your brother?" She still acted nice, trying to help the hopeless student who was lost in his thoughts again. It seemed to help him though, he forced a wry smile on his face that somehow pleased her. "You get along well? He seems nice."

"He is," Sasuke smiled genuinely thinking about his brother. "We're close."

"That's cute." Her chuckle somehow reminded him of his brother. "So what's he like."

"He's.. He's a great brother. He's ambitious, smart. His passion for cooking is amazing. I hope I'll become like him one day."

She sighed a smile that almost appeared jealous hearing how passionate he talked about his elder brother. Sasuke had no idea but, whenever he started talking about him, he blossoms like a flower that had been closed for a long time. For her, who didn't have a sister or brother, not a mother, not a father, aunt, no one, having a brother would be the greatest present in the world. Therefore she hoped she'd found her own family one day. However, that would take years.

"Do you have a brother or sister?"

"I live alone." Her dreary eyes watched closely how Sasuke chewed his food, somehow a little scary. She wasn't really looking at him, rather looking through him. Thinking about a little bit of everything.

"Is that why you work in the pancake house every day?"

"Yeah," she squealed and pretended like having been listening all along. "It's difficult sometimes but, I get a lot of support. It helps."

"Then why didn't you go to school?" There was something about her, lacking, something she didn't tell.

"Well, silly, that's quite impossible since I never finished high school."

"But then why didn't you finish it when –"

"Because!" Her hands snapped for her lips when she realized she'd been yelling. Humbly, she sat back and apologized. Her eyes were teary, like she wanted to cry and punish herself. It was a different side he hadn't encountered yet, somehow he liked her. Life wasn't always about love, roses and butterflies. She just needed to snap out of that dream for a moment and realize that for herself. But then why would she act so insignificant? Nothing about her made sense at all.

"I want a dessert," she spouted like a child and folded her arms, looking away. The young Uchiha had no idea how to handle the awkwardness and her behaviour. Automatically he called for the waiter to get dessert. They probably already knew what she wanted anyways. Sweat was pouring down his forehead. Was she angry now? Should he say something? Maybe she was like a puppy, a distraction would suffice.

"Erm, you like, pets?"

"Pets?" and in a brief second she had turned her gaze to him. "I love pets! Cats, dogs, pigs, turtles, penguins!"

So he was correct. A plain distraction was indeed enough to omit the dark cloud hanging above her head before the thunder would collapse. She was a real challenge, but once you get to know how she works, she was alright. Now that he thought about it. Her name? How long had they been sitting over there not even knowing each other's name? He felt really stupid all of a sudden.

"Anyways," With a feeble gesture of his hand he brushed away the hair in front of his face so that it would separate at the middle again, how it should be. "my name's Sasuke."

"Hye," she chuckled, smiling at him. He waited for an answer. She didn't respond. Should he give her a push?

"Err, you're supposed to tell me yours now..."

"My what?"

Was she doing this on purpose? Kill me already!

"You know, your name."

"Oh." As her lips modelled a tiny circle to emphasise the surprised 'oh', her eye lashes dazzled by, dancing around like ballet. Those bright blue eyes had fallen on him like a cold winter breeze, asking for permission. Busgirl had certain rules going on on her watch. No names on the first date. Why, you ask? There's no point in telling when there's only a fifty percent chance there won't be a second date. No, actually, she considered name labels. You think you know someone because you know his name. Well, you don't. She just wanted to save Sasuke from preconceiving opinions. So Sasuke decided to leave it as it was and enjoy his desert. At least this dish came with a spoon. He was already picturing his date visiting this tent every night, eating ice-cream with her hands.

"Then, could you tell me something else about yourself?"

"Like what?"

Geez, I don't know, age, height, weight?! This really was taunting. The way how she ate that desert was really sweetness itself. With her tongue circulating around the spoon, sucking it hard and then go for another full spoon. If it wasn't spilling chocolate sauce it was eating ice-cream. His pulse started rising as he sweated even more. That loose tie couldn't get any tighter now. Before he even knew it he was incautiously escaping grasping breaths while watching her eat. Naturally, he found her sudden hold and putting down the spoon breaching, wondering why she didn't continue.

"I'm fifteen."

His own spoon had by now hit the floor, rattling on the floor. In America, this was considered paedophilia. It was illegal, prohibited and a taboo. From all the girl he could pick, he choose one 4 years younger than him. "Please tell me you're turning sixteen this year."

" 'course silly!" Her laughter didn't make him feel any better. Suddenly he felt disgusted about having watched her eating ice-cream. The most he wanted to jump in front of a train. Not that there was any time for that. He would suddenly remember why he didn't eat Indian food anymore. "Excuse me," and off he was to the bathroom where he would spend the rest of his night.

–

"I had a nice time." Her chuckle was an endeavour to make him feel better. So he had spent a quarter on the toilet, she was okay with that, he was embarrassed to the fullest. Their date hadn't been exactly rupturing, and it definitely didn't incite to more. Yet somehow she was still able to smile and pretend like she had had a lovely time. A guile goodbye kiss wasn't of any harm either, she was already standing at the tip of her toes trying to reach for his cheek. But he breached it by suddenly presenting two red coupons in front of her eyes that fortunately drew her attention. She really was like a puppy, carried away by the slightest distraction.

"What's this," she smiled askance.

"Coupons," and he managed to gain space between them. "For our café in Trenton."

Surprised, she took the two coupons in her arms like a newborn and caressed them. It's not that he didn't want a kiss from her. It's just, as ridiculous as it may seem, he had never kissed a girl, not even on the cheek. Truth said, he was nervous and not ready for it. Not after having spent the last quarter of his first date on the toilet with diarrhoea.

"Thanks," she smiled genuine, looking back at his eyes. When they were both standing, Sasuke was a lot taller than her which made everything about her even more adorable. The way her eyes shone in the moonlight, her little laugh coming right at him. Although many things had turned out different than expected, he didn't want to leave yet. First dates should be treated special, though he had no idea if he should kiss her or not. Well, not on the lips that is. Itachi emphasised more than once kissing on the first date was just wrong.

"Well," Positioning her purse on her shoulder again, it was time to say goodbye. "I should get going."

Confused, his eyes searched for her. "You're not taking the bus?"

"I've gotta go to the hospital. I want to visit a friend before I get home."

"Oh." He hated to admit how disappointed he felt. "Then, I'll see you around?"

"Yeah," she smiled. She pretended she wanted to whisper something in his ear so that the youngest Uchiha bended over. When he didn't expect it, she stole a butterfly kiss from his cheek and giggled away, leaving Sasuke astonished behind, watching how she took off. He'd never ever wash this cheek again.

* * *

"But you had a nice time?!" Itachi yelled from behind the bathroom door, leaning against it while drinking his last cup of coffee for the evening.

"Yeah! Just, this." As soon as I had gotten home, I had run my way to the bathroom where my next date took place with a toilet. At first Itachi thought I was crying because I had messed up once again which is normally the case. That was until I explained we had visited an Indian restaurant. Then he just started laughing.

"Why didn't you tell her you get sick from it, baka!"

"But she visits it every week! And, well, I don't fucking know!"

"Aah Sasuke, you're so hopeless," Itachi joked before he walked away again. He was happy I had had a nice time, and happy to know I had been my usual clumsy self. "Oh by the way, did you give her the coupons?!"

"Yeah! But I doubt she's going to use them one day!"

"If you keep eating Indian food, probably." I didn't catch that one. Despite the fact I was going to spend my entire night on the toilet, I couldn't stop thinking about her. She's different, but I liked that about her. All I can do now is hope she'd walk by and remember 'hey, this is the café that weird guy gave me coupons for'.

* * *

**It took me a while, but here's the third chapter. Please do not forget to review, it's what makes writing fun. ShadowOfSD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: ****the woman underneath her skin**

"It seems you're doing great Kumiko, don't forget to catch enough sleep and have a break from time to time. I'll see you next week then."

"Thank you doctor."

She really hated the hospital. The echoing sounds of moans, cries and machines that keep people alive. When she closed the door behind her, she released a sigh that took all tense with it, happy to get out of that room again. Not that her doctor wasn't nice. He had treated her from the first day she had moved to the US, but still, visiting hospitals once a week differs from visiting grandma once a week. And so she made her turn to get back home safely without nurses and hospital beds knocking her over. She would always feel feeble and rigid after having taken blood, but it was part of her weekly check-up, it was part of being Kumiko.

"_Anyways, my name's Sasuke."_

"_You're supposed to tell me yours now?"_

"My name?" she gasped prostrate, noticing her breath felt heavy and unreachable like it always does after visiting this place. The moon was full tonight, a perfect moon for a miracle. Wind striking her cheekbones, she watched that big white planet with moist eyes like she was asking it what her name was. Yet the day the moon would answer questions would also be the day she'd gone mad. As a wry smirk found its way up to her face, she watched her red toes bottled up in those black, uncomfortable pumps. It had been some time she'd dressed up like that, frankly she really hates wearing dresses and high heels. Then why did she do it for a stranger? That second question would only make her smile wider.

"My name," and her smile was lost in the wind, her face now paler then her usual skin and her eyes getting wetter by the second. "It's Kumiko," she answered herself, "Nakamura Kumiko."

And so the fallen leafs chased the beautiful crying girl who would make any man look back to take another look at her aesthetic legs.

* * *

His feet were all rapture that Monday morning, knowing she'd be sitting on the same bus again at the same hour at the same spot just like any other day. He had overslept, but that wouldn't ruin his good mood for today. Knowing he'd see her this morning, even though their date had been awkward at many moments Friday, he couldn't keep his mind off of her. Actually, he felt more attracted to her than ever before. She could act strange so much was obvious, but despite that there was a gorgeous girl hidden underneath that smile, and it was exactly that girl he wanted to get to know better. Not the girl with the fake laughter, but the woman underneath her skin with the many secrets and the scarred grief she held within her. Only so that one day maybe he was able to heal those scars in the hope of her returning the favour and healing his too. But where was she?

"_I live alone. It's difficult sometimes but, I get a lot of support. It helps."_

"_Well, silly, that's quite impossible since I never finished high school!"_

Why did she never finish high school...

With startled eyes, Sasuke could not realize what was happening all around him, suddenly noticing this very bus was moving. Was he on the wrong bus? No, that was impossible, the same guy with the IPod always took this bus also to Cinnaminson. He could wince like a little girl now, wondering where the hell she was. This couldn't possibly be happening, she was so totally evading him after Friday, he's so going to get dumped.

–

"So, how did it go?"

"You fucked her?"

"Shut up Kiba!"

"Mr Uzumaki, Uchiha and Inuzuka. I would appreciate it if you would pay attention during class."

Three little monkeys sitting in a gigantic auditorium attending class, discussing the everlasting discussion of the issue of the day: the date of Sasuke Uchiha. Although the density of continuous bullshit was so overwhelming that Monday morning, Sasuke tried hard to evade every question he was asked and pretended like he didn't even go on a date. His friends were exchanging faces and movements too intolerant for the human eye to see and their whispers would soon escalate in demands that were to be screamed out in frustration. Naruto did try to keep things 'tidy' and just ask about the date, but really the only questions Kiba was asking always contained sexual content.

"I bet she has a B."

"Would you just shut up for once! I'm trying to –"

"Uchiha, the principal, now."

Yet another painful survey was about to begin. He sighed, packed his bag and gave Kiba just one more punch in the stomach before he left.

* * *

He had been right. Tsunade had chased the subject until every last word was spilled out. He had made something up about silly fights with his brother and that it would bother him, also during homework. She would call Itachi to discuss the matter. Itachi would probably play along knowing his little brother had used him as an excuse again.

The door of that pancake house looked bigger then last time, like they were going to swallow him in and chew him till the bone. There was absolutely no reason for him to visit this place. Just because she wasn't on the bus this morning didn't necessarily mean she'd never want to see him again. But still, Sasuke was quite paranoid when it came down to girls. It could very well be she just had to go to work one hour later than usual. Itachi had told him not to give a girl everything at the same time. Love has to come from both sides. Don't push things. Make her chase you a little as well, but not too much so she still feels precious. Surprise her but within the standards so she doesn't get used to it. Never tell a woman she looks beautiful when she's complaining about herself, only tell it when she least expects it. Women really were complicated.

He heaved his long face and stared at the elders in the pancake house a little longer, enjoying the best coffee of Philadelphia with their grandchildren having a hot coco with marshmallows. They were all laughing, happy, at ease, feeling home, and so he knew there was only one person that could make feel people so comfortable at a place that wasn't even theirs. He walked inside, paying undivided attention to that little step in the door, and walked his way inside, the scent of sweetness leaving behind an enjoyable tickle in his nose. And there she was, laughing brightly as usual, serving customers in that way too short waitress outfit again stained with chocolate sauce. She pressed together her bosom while holding a plateau of empty tea and coffee cups, her small breasts almost pulping out. To think he was actually fascinated about the outside of a freaking fifteen year old girl! Sick, perverted, paedophilic.

Her eyes skipped once she saw the presence of a familiar stranger she had already forgotten the name of. The name, but not the face. The same smile appeared on her cheeks again, putting the plateau on the free table right before glasswork would stumble on the ground. What she saw she did not believe, it was actually duck-ass haired guy with angulated yet feminine face. Those very eyes that had been watching him an entire Friday evening were kept locked on him now with again a harbouring sparkle. She seemed to be happy as usual, hair messed-up again yet sexy, covered in stains because of work yet stylish. How did she do it?

The girl ran hopping towards the handsome guy that by now everyone had noticed. Also Miss Thompson, the bus granny. "What are you doing here? I'm in the middle of work, silly!" Her charming English accent would catch him like sharp perfume. She always spoke like a kindergarten teacher talking to the children. Yet it wouldn't bother him. He would very much enjoy getting lectured by her.

"I'm sorry, I – well – you weren't on the bus, this morning. I just – I wanted to see you." That came out more fluent than expected.

"You're still the same," she smiled genuinely watching the floor. Maybe it was just him, but it really looked like she was turning red. And for a girl like her, being shy was a rare addition. "I'm happy to see you." She didn't explain why she wasn't on the bus this morning. What she did do was nervously fiddling with her fingers, impatiently twisting them in any possible position like she was waiting for something. At a sudden moment, when Sasuke didn't know what to say anymore – as usual – she looked up at him with insignificant eyes. Almost wetting his pants, he looked around searching for useful words to speak, when he saw the old woman that had hit him with her cane, sitting at one of the tables with a friend. She waved frighteningly at him, like a bad endeavour of a flirt, so that he quickly shove his eyes on the girl standing before him again. What he had forgotten was that that girl wore still a way too short waitress outfit and – bloody hell – she was squeezing her bosom together with her arms, making him wonder if she did that on purpose.

"Maybe we could, you know, have a drink together. I mean, after your work. Nothing alcoholic of course! You're still underage. It's not like I want to get you drunk or something. I don't drink myself, I mean."

"Actually, I'm running a late shift tonight."

"Oh." That does explain why she wasn't on the bus today. Or is it just an excuse?

"But I still have my coupons?" She tried cheering him up with those. "I'll come around Wednesday, how's that?"

"Erm –" He swallowed uneasily thinking he had planned to do homework Wednesday afternoon. "That'd be, nice."

When she blessed him with another one of her smiles, she spun around to go to work again. "I'll see you Wednesday then, Sasuke." And just like a flash of lightening she took off to serve the duty she was supposed to serve every day.

"Wait!" he yelled out before she'd disappear behind the counter to prepare more of that delicious coffee. He wanted to ask her name, or rather, he just had to know it. When suddenly her employer rushed by also running a shift for it was just one of those many busy days at Hansel and Gretel pancake house. With morose face and deep curves on his forehead and around his eyes, he sent frightening glares at the young man keeping his best servant from work. Once he scared off the brat, he called for his employee. "Kumiko, table three is still waiting for their order."

Guileless as she was, she looked up at her boss and tried to reason. "But they only ordered one tea because their son didn't –"

"I know honey, it's alright, go ask them if they want anything else," and the indefensible child squealed an unpleasant sound when the old man had eagerly slapped her butt, a shiver running all the way to her spine. Sasuke watched in all askance at the man leaving to help out in the kitchen, wishing he hadn't seen that. Before their eyes would meet again, Sasuke walked outside in a hurry and closed that door with more fierce than he had hoped. Happy he was out of that room, he sighed.

"Kumiko," his lips repeated yearning as he pictured her on that cold Friday evening again in that provoking dress. "Of course." _[Kumiko From Japanese __久__(ku)__ "long time", __美__(mi)__ "beautiful" and __子__(ko)__ "child". Sasuke says 'of course' because he thinks her name couldn't have been chosen any better, lest we forget our Sasuke still speaks Japanese and is from Japanese origin.]_

* * *

That Wednesday afternoon, while Sasuke should have been studying or making up with the enormous amount of homework, Itachi slowly but surely discovering his brother probably wouldn't pass his first year of university, Sasuke would help out in his brother's café. However, he couldn't keep his mind on his work and so was more of a bother than real help. Incessant trembling caused most of the cups of tea to spill over and with eyes focused on the door waiting for her to walk in it wasn't the first time he collided against one of the customers or Shikamaru. Now you probably wonder who Shikamaru is. Basically, he's a student that works here every afternoon to earn some money since he bought an apartment with his girlfriend Temari. The advantage of being Shikamaru are the brains. His knowledge is far beyond the average IQ. The disadvantage of being Shikamaru is the laziness, which is why he and his girlfriend argue so much. The Uchiha brothers had visited their apartment once to see the baby, and already they were disputing about who was going to do the dish-washing. They have a nice baby though. Way too young for having one, but it's cute, I guess.

"Look out Sasuke!" Clumsy as ever, Sasuke was being pushed away – once more – before he could take the porcelain with him, that is, on the floor. It was just a matter of safety, for customers as well as them. "What's the matter with you, you're acting all funny. This isn't like you at all." Shikamaru's rough voice wasn't enough to bring him back to the real world though. He was still too focused on that door that just wouldn't present him what he wanted to see. As he was staring at it again for ages, Shikamaru turned around and watched it closely as well, wondering what was so special about the door. Except for the Japanese architecture and refined details.

"Yo Sasuke," and the lazy father snapped his fingers a few times before he could catch his attention. The Uchiha that looked so young and innocent all of a sudden, looked aimlessly into Shikamaru's eyes though he did not realise so. It was like staring in the darkness waiting for something to occur, maybe a light. You can imagine how annoying that must feel for Shikamaru. "Hey, why don't you take it easy for a while? Go upstairs, get some sleep, distract yourself, I don't know, I don't care, just stay out of my way."

And just like that, he snapped out of it again and defended himself with again the same stutter in his words. "No – no. I-I'm okay. I can handle it."

"Are you sure?" and one eyebrow would raise.

"Yeah sure." He nonchalantly rubbed with his hand in his duck-ass hair and offered him a wry smile that was impossible to take in, not to mention believe. Shikamaru sighed in all nuisance and decided to leave matters as they were. "I'll be outside smoking a cigarette. You're making me nervous and I hate that. Can you handle it for five minutes?"

"No prob!" That was spoken way too cheerful for Sasuke to believe.

"Alright then." Shikamaru realised that of course, but didn't bother.

"But you're taking an awful lot of cigarette breaks Shikamaru."

"That's why I have you to back me up!" he yelled and closed the door behind him, his cigarette already heating up.

Sasuke and Shikamaru weren't really friends. They didn't hate each other, but they weren't friends either. Basically they had to get along since Shikamaru needed this job and Sasuke was the owner's brother. Itachi liked him though. Not because he was lazy of course, despite his laziness he was also very smart. Maybe Itachi just liked to interact with people with the same IQ as him from time to time, having talked too much to people with a lower IQ like his one and only brother.

"Where's Shikamaru?" Speaking about the devil, Itachi pushed an order in Sasuke's hands and was occupied looking around for his servant.

"He's outside. Smoking a cigarette."

"Well that doesn't surprise me. Order for table 7."

"Yeah."

Just when his little brother was about to take his leaves, Itachi stopped him by the shoulder and smiled. "Relax otouto. It's only 3 o'clock. She'll come."

"I know that." He didn't feel like talking to his brother. That would only cause more unnecessary consequences because of the stress like overproduction of the perspiration and the ceaseless feeling like you need to shit your intestines out. Freaking out was only normal for Sasuke to do. He always does when he's around girls, has a date with them – Kumiko was the first girl he ever dated, talks with them, maybe even when he thinks about them. This was a part of Sasuke Itachi knew from the inside and out, so yeah, he was prepared for the breaking of five more plates and two more cups of tea. And he'd probably drop a plate of home-made cake for the customers as well. That's why he had baked one more that day than usual. And then it happened. That moment when the earth stood still for five full seconds and everyone turned their faces to the door, yearning to see what beauty would appear from behind and –

A fat grandma with furry coat and barking Chihuahua entered their Café. Blast it.

"Welcome at Sake how can I help you." He said that so brief that the pretentious woman had hardly heard any of Sasuke's mumbling. And so she stared in all disagreement at the young man who wouldn't keep his eyes from that door for one second, even though he was serving a customer. Yet as rude as the young waiter was, she ordered in a most despicable accent – like she was from some high royal English family – a mint tea, not before her rat barked the shit out of Sasuke.

Walking to the counter where Itachi was busy serving tea, pouring hot water in tea jars and providing each order with a slice of cake, he was this adjusted that he automatically placed the right orders on his plateau, not even thinking about the number of orders and which tables he was supposed to serve. So focused on his work, when all of a sudden someone poked him on the shoulder and all concentration withered. Turning around with a small jar in his hand which he had probably better left on the counter to prevent his hands from burning, her face was this close from a head-butt. Her laugh was overwhelming and it didn't take long before Sasuke would do his first stupidity that date because really, he had to do something stupid every date. "BOO!" she laughed and her wide smile was charming yet taunting at the same time. She looked confused at him when he turned red like a tomato and bit his lip. He did try hard though, to pretend like everything was okay, for Sasuke had spilled half of the jar with boiling water on his hand. "You're not happy to see me?"

"No! I mean, no, I'm not not – I'm happy you came," and like that he flushed the jug and remain of hot water behind the counter – on Shikamaru's head. Kumiko moved over to see where the cry came from when Sasuke stepped between. "I was starting to worry though," he admitted and nonchalantly rubbed his own hair again. No matter how hard he tried, it'd always point upwards like a duck's ass.

"Don't do that," she giggled and worked away his hands by holding his wrists. For some reason, the peculiar girl liked his hair. She liked drawing it and – I guess – looking at it, though we have no idea why. Maybe she just likes ducks. That should be it. As their bodies found connection again so electrocuting it vibrated through every limp of his body, he tried searching for her eyes, wanting the same connection there as well, but unfortunately they did not respond. Those vivid eyes were oblivious to his, leaving him wondering if she was doing it on purpose or not. Instead of enjoying this particular – to him – awkward but for some reason also _right_ moment, her blue eyes were wandering from left to right amazed by their Japanese interior. Not that it was that special, but being from Japanese origin makes it a lot more familiar.

"Can I, bring you some tea?" And just like that, her eyes were focused on his right now with the expression of an innocent ten year old. He was by now wetting his pants.

"Sure! I brought my coupons, see?" Those red coupons interfered all direct connection between waiter and temporary out-of-duty waitress. Proudly she presented them like one of her new drawings. That's when he saw she was carrying the same purse as last time, and the messy sketchbook was crammed inside it as well. "I'll wait for you at the table. Surprise me!"

So she'd be sitting at the right next to the window, and he had to surprise her. How the fuck did he know what kind of tea she likes? Okay Sasuke, relax, she's a sweet girl, she probably likes sweet tea, pink tea, rose-hip, cinnamon, apple, raspberries, so many choices! Why Itachi, why do you have to put so many kinds of tea on the menu! _Surprise me_. He remembered every sort of tea and pictured her drinking it. Got it.

After a full ten minutes and Sasuke having removed his apron after receiving the approval from his big brother, he came back with one jar of tea and two empty cups. The girl watched him with full entertainment as he clumsily succeeded to bring it all the way to the table, their table, where they could finally be alone and talk in person without any working involved. He especially enjoyed her curiosity over the tea. Pouring it in a cup, the colour dark orange, the smell enticing and warm, he handed it over to her and poured a cup for himself as well. All of this he did without burn wounds. (Itachi had treated the first one back in the kitchen when she wasn't looking.)

"What is this tea?"

"Try it."

Without having to convince her, she eagerly worked her first slug inside and examined it. Putting the cup underneath her nose to take the scent in and warming her lips against it, she stared at it for what seemed hours. Icy blue eyes were reflected in the autumn-coloured water. "Okay, I don't know, now tell me."

"It's Yunnan Pure Gold. One of the best Chinese teas."

"I like it."

"You do?" He almost asked that like he was surprised. Of course she likes it, this tea is triple the price of the average one. She better drinks all of it!

"Of course you silly!"

Every time she used that word, her British accent was emphasised so rationally. It made him wonder where she came from, which parts of the world she had already seen at such young age and how the hell she had ended up right here in Trenton. But he'd probably never ask. There had to be a reason why she lived alone at such a young age, and it couldn't be a good one. Her past was none of his business. Yet, then what about his? Would she ask herself why _he_ lives alone with his brother and no parents? Maybe, but she'd never ask too. It was like an infinite rule, part of a game.

"He seems nice," her eyes now directed towards the counter.

"Hmm... Wait, who?" He had been so lost in his thoughts, lost in her beauty he had forgotten he was actually on a date with her.

"Your brother." When he turned his head, Itachi was waving unworried yet overexited in their direction, and of course Kumiko would wave back the entire same way. Thus Itachi's promise that he wouldn't disturb them. The irritation was written all over Sasuke's face, embarrassed about his brother. The only thing he wanted was for them to have some quality time alone but that seemed impossible in a place like this. Somehow, it felt like everyone – especially the pretentious old woman's dog – was keeping an eye on them. It could very well be Itachi had hired them as spies, such things wouldn't surprise him anymore.

After his suspicion having been confirmed he turned his eyes back to the under-aged girl sitting before him, working her entire cup of tea inside and pouring out some more. Cursing he had slipped away that beautiful chance of being the gentleman and offering her more, his eyes wandered to her backpack. Is was a classical black Eastpak with all kinds of band patches, from Florence And The Machine to Amon Amarth and Lord Of The Rings badges. Even Spongebob and Pussy The Luxe. Only to emphasise what kind of weird combinations this girl could wear. And inside of it, all worn out and messed up, the black sketch book was enjoying his deserving rest. The loud talking of customers would suddenly bother him more and more. Looking foolishly around as she always does with that same smile on her face like she wanted Sasuke to feel more comfortable this way, he decided to take a risk and ask a question that was longer than 10 words.

"When you've finished that, we could go outside for a walk?"

"Sounds nice!"

You don't really need something irresistible to get her excited.

* * *

**I happen to have become one of 'those' writers that only update whenever they feel like it. It's just been quite busy and I guess I need a lot more time to write chapters than in the old days... Not that I'm that old ^^" **

**As some of you know I always use the same OC – Kumiko – in my stories. This time I was inspired by a friend I once had. I met her three years ago, I saw her every Wednesday because she visited the same psychiatrist as me. The Kumiko in this story reminds me of her a lot. She was also a little weird, but not once did I see her without a smile on her face. The background which will be expanded in the next chapters is also based on my friend's story. Unfortunately she died one year ago because of leukaemia. I still miss her. **

**Do not add as favourite or follow without review please, thank you, ShadowOfSD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: sushi and TV-dinner**

While it was getting colder and colder for the end of the year was coming closer and outside shops were already selling bothersome Christmas merchandise – not to mention his brother was a part of that too – the pair was silently walking side by side. They did not talk, like every step they took was a step closer towards inconvenience, some more aware of it than others. At least, that's what Sasuke thought, watching how the girl that appeared to officially go by the name Kumiko, dancing around and enjoying the sound of every creaking noise the fallen leafs made whenever she stepped on them. And if she wasn't busy listening to that, she took halt for a moment to watch a bird sitting on a tree's branch washing himself. She watched that bird in all admiration and then, all of a sudden, she laughed again and ran after Sasuke. He still couldn't find out if she was just pretending or if this peculiar behaviour of hers really was the way she acted. There was something odd about her. Getting distracted by the slightest interruption and smiling over every last thing. Sasuke never does something like that. He never would. Life isn't all about daffodils and mountains. He had seen too many to let go of the past and enjoy life at the fullest like she does. But then yet, what about her?

"So, how are things going at school?" Trying to wire up a decent conversation she asked him a question while trying to find her equilibrium on the small border that separated stones from the grass field. She fell several times yet continued trying.

"It's – okay." What was there for him to say? Everything was far from okay. Actually, it sucked. It sucked so much he probably wouldn't make it by the end of the year. He was distracted, had no focus nor enthusiasm to learn and that was thanks to the innocent child standing next to him who captured him with another one of her genuine smiles. "You're still a bad liar," she joked and shoved her hands in her pockets to keep them nice and warm. The young Uchiha turned red and spouted his lips like a child.

"You don't have to study if you don't want to, right?"

"I know that," he snapped back. He had never liked talking about this particular object. Itachi and him had gone through it many times to come to the conclusion economics were not Sasuke's cup of tea. But this had something to do with proud, his parents' death, and therefore he wanted to purchase that idea, yet he did not realize what he was doing now – neglecting school – was only going to defile his family's name even more. And it almost felt like her big blue eyes mirrored those mistakes back to him. He hadn't even gotten angry and already she seemed hurt. "I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to –"

"You're such a pessimist Sasuke! Why don't you try looking at the world through another pair of glasses?"

A morose laugh would make the density even more tight as Kumiko was slowly but surely hitting the vital spots in his personal life. Looking at life another way? How could he after faith had decided to take his parents with it. It was impossible to look at it from a different point of view. Life is hard and it sucks, and it can't be altered. Seeing the wrinkle on his face, Kumiko was agitated looking around as she seemed to be searching for something known to her. He looked away in all frustration for this was just another terrible date, when all of a sudden the little waitress snatched for his wrist and dragged him along the bare park, the fallen leafs quickly trying to catch up with them as the wind almost seemed to be blowing them into the right direction. With more fierce than he would've had imagined, her giggle as well as daunting eyes seduced him enough to follow her without any question. He smiled wryly when she looked back at him to see the expression on his face, stealthy hoping he was a little worried, just for fun. She seemed to know her direction rather well for having a job in Philadelphia and live in god-knows-where-she-lives. Perhaps she already came to this place before they had met.

Almost colliding against her when she abruptly took halt and smiled at the fountain in front of them, he finally managed to see where they were heading to, nothing more than a fountain that is. But she was all wired up about it, again pulling him with her and indicating he should sit down as well. Her delicate hands briefly touched the water's surface before she let the cold water envelop it. As cold as it was outside these days in Trenton, she pulled out her hand with all eager she had and softly smiled once she felt the cold of it welcoming her fingers one by one. Sasuke watched her in bitter silence. He didn't really understand what she was implying, nor did he understand the meaning of this, but somehow, he didn't really know why, it seemed just _perfect_ when she did that.

"I like touching the surface of the water and then slowly dive into it. I don't know why but, it tickles. It makes me happy."

She was staring at the circles of the water around her hand, trying to express what it was exactly that made her feel so satisfied whenever she dived into that water, whenever her feet were buried in the sand, the wind blowing through her hair and the sun burning on her pale skin. Imagining all of it would almost take her to the beach in a brief second yet when she opened her eyes she was still in the park in Trenton.

"You feel alive."

Her eyes fell on the raven who had finally spoken, yet he did not look back. He was crawled together with his arms around his legs, his face buried in them and lost in thoughts. He had said that without even realizing it. What seemed like nonsense to the common student seemed like the native tongue for the other. Yes, he somehow understood what she was saying. That it tickled was exactly how he would describe it as well, but it wasn't tickling, that feeling was being happy, and that feeling would only appear a few times a year, sometimes it lasted longer than a day, and sometimes it was taken down after one small event. You don't need a lot to extinguish all happiness in a person's emotions.

After thinking for five full minutes, he suddenly realised where he was again and who was sitting next to him. Looking at his left, Kumiko was now brushing her fingers in the water like she was drawing another one of her masterpieces, her eyes bright and focused on her art, oblivious to the Sasuke next to her watching her every move. Desire was written all over his face for her movements were so flawless and refined she seemed to be dancing as gracefully as they do in ballet. Wrapped up in thick clothes and layers, her curves were still present. She looked beautiful as usual, and her eyes would take him to another world like any other day. What he knew he did not see though. That was the woman underneath her skin, the real Kumiko Nakamura. Who was Kumiko Nakamura, where did she come from, what had she been through, what was her purpose in life and the most important question, would she be able to find the real Sasuke Uchiha?

Her pupils sharpened with every echo the clock tower implanted in their eyes. She got up in the same way she always does in the bus, this time without collecting her sketches and drawing utensils.

"W-What's wrong?" That short span of sanity and serenity had now finished, like that bell had brought them both back to real life and both had now awoken from their sleep. Thus the stuttering was inevitable.

"I totally forgot, I need to get the bus to get in Philadelphia before 5 o'clock!"

"But –" Already turning around to run to the bus stop that was 10 minutes walking – don't forget the bus leaves at 4.11 – it was his turn now to snatch her wrist and pull her back. "Stay." That's all he said for his insecurity wouldn't allow him to say more, but it was enough to catch her attention. With feet frozen to the ground, her icy blue eyes watched the panic on Sasuke's face because of her departure. After a while he turned red and – even though he didn't want to – let go of her hand. It was none of his business what she was supposed to attend, and he didn't have the right to oblige her to stay longer. If it would've been for him, although they were still strangers to each other, he would oblige her to stay for the night and hold her in his sleep, take in her scent, caress her skin and comb her hair with his hand. He yearned for her so intensely it was indescribable, and he found that strange at the same time because he didn't even know her.

"I – I really want to Sasuke..." Her eyes wandered to the ground as she really meant what she said. "But I can't." Having shown her sorrow, she looked up at him again with another one of her cheap smiles which were so hard to take in. He still seemed disappointed, but at the same time maybe it was better if he didn't get too soon attached to this girl. She comes with many secrets and leaves them there as well. "I'd give you a phone number if I could, but I don't have one!" That was a rather painful joke which she laughed with.

"Well," he thought for a while, about the work he still has to do for school and this ridiculous idea he's been roaming around with for such a long time. Eventually he convinced himself to ask it. He had already come this far and he couldn't possibly annoy her during her work _again_, especially after that incident Monday with her boss. "I was thinking, well, maybe, if you'd like to," and she titled her head to watch Sasuke trying to overcome his fears on his own, knowing very well this was really difficult for him to do, "you could come over Friday evening, and, we could make sushi, together, not that I want to, you know –"

"Like a cooking date?!" She seemed more excited than he had expected, which is good, right?

"Well – Yeah, I suppose you could put it that way."

"Sounds perfect!" she sung with her British accent and shrugged in an all too cute way. And just like that, when she briefly stole a kiss from his cheek, spun around dancing and running to catch her bus, the earth stood still for an instant. He watched how she ran hopping through the streets of Trenton when he felt a tickle in his stomach. But this time, this feeling of happiness would last a little longer.

* * *

When the young Uchiha stumbled back inside in the same flattering way he always does, the old woman and her dog were still there, the rat growling at him. Itachi looked up from the counter, seeing his little brother's musing face and quickly left the tea for what it was. Sasuke startled when all of a sudden his brother was finding himself next to him, grinning suspiciously.

"What?" he asked annoyed and looked away, hoping his brother wouldn't interrogate him the same way Lady Tsunade always does. Yet before he even realized a blush found its way to his face again and Itachi smiled even wider in all amuse.

"She kissed you." Without having been there himself, he stated that like a fact which was true and recognized by everyone. Maybe he really had hired a spy.

"I – what the – we didn't, baka!"

"They totally made out," Shikamaru added with the same dreary voice while joining the two. With two pair of eyes watching him, waiting for an explanation, one more laughing then the other, it wouldn't take long before he pushed both of them aside and made his way through the café to go upstairs and enjoy being alone, thinking about, certain matters. Itachi and Shikamaru followed how he stumped his way upstairs with the necessary inner cursing as usual. When they didn't see or hear him anymore, they both went back to work and pretended like nothing had happened.

–

"So, how did it go?"

"You fucked her?"

"Shut up Kiba!"

"Mr Uzumaki, Uchiha and Inuzuka. I would appreciate it if you would pay attention during class."

This had become a habit, shaking his friends and brother off of him when they were questioning him about his date. Yet again, it would almost appear like there hadn't been any date in the first place. And again, Naruto did his best to keep the conversation decent while Kiba would always ask questions that contained sexual content. The density of continuous bullshit would increase with every passing day he realized, as he dropped his head on his books and wanted to hit himself on the forehead over and over again, until he was unconscious and didn't have to hear any more of this stupidity. It was better than yelling back and attending another lecture of their principal.

"I bet she has a B."

"You said the same thing last time, Kiba," Sasuke muttered with his face on his books, almost drowning in his own saliva and wishing to die. It was too soon for sexual jokes and too early in the morning to discuss about bras. He hadn't slept the entire night for he kept thinking about that butterfly kiss, wondering where she had run off to. He was sitting in the middle, between these two retards again, being the victim of their persisting fights. Every time one tried to hit the other, he was hit as well, but it wouldn't really bother him, as long as he could catch just a little sleep.

"So did you ask her out again?" Kiba asked while keeping Naruto down with a wrestling-hold, having the unfair advantage of practicing the sports every week while Naruto was just, well, a disadvantage himself.

"I asked her if she wanted to come over Friday for sushi."

"At your place?"

"Yeah."

Kiba would look surprised at his friend from on the ground, Naruto finally managing to get away too when he looked the same way at Sasuke. As the pair glared at each other and smirked, exchanging thoughts that were beyond sexual addicts, they looked back at Sasuke with still that sordid smile on their face. Sasuke knew what both of them were thinking but he didn't want to enter another everlasting discussion with them and end up with the principal. So he kept his mouth shut and decided to ignore the two perves that continued fighting right away after Sasuke brought his attention back to class. It was the least he could do if he wanted to pass his first year while dating a girl such as Kumiko.

"Oh by the way Naruto, could you do me a favour?"

* * *

At exactly 7pm a beautiful young lady walked through the doors of Hansel and Gretel's pancake house, with closed eyes as her habits would lead her safely down the little doorstep still struggling to put on her fluffy blue pullover she used as coat while trying to hold on to her eastpak backpack at the same time. There was yet a cold wind as Christmas was getting closer and closer. Philadelphia has never really known snow, it was one of the many things she missed back in Europe. But seeing the face of a handsome student with black spiky hair and onyx eyes would soon change her mind. That student was waiting for her across the street with his hand in his hair, inconveniently looking around, impatiently waiting for his princess to arrive. They did not have a white horse to travel with though, nor was it the modern equivalent of a fairytale with a limousine. Yes, she should have to satisfy herself with a second-handed old-timer, not to mention his best friend's second-handed old-timer.

"You didn't have to pick me up silly," she pleaded and the ungraceful student turned around to face the waitress. She had already changed her outfit which was just a little disappointing but that would buy them some time as well.

"I figured we could spend more time together if I got us a ride."

"You have a car?" Why did she ask that like she was surprised?

"Well, actually, not r –"

"ALRIGHT HAPPY COUPLE TIME TO GET GOING!" It was Kiba's loud mouth that intervened their brief discussion, rubbing Sasuke's hair like 'a man' always does. At least that's what he said. Short after that Naruto arrived, botherless walking away from the fuzz to the beautiful girl in their company to properly introduce himself, with of course the necessary exaggerating. "Good evening, my name's Naruto, nice to meet you," and he amused her by bowing like a sir, having the honour of grabbing her hand and placing a long (very long) wet kiss on it so that the young lady pulled a repulsive face for a moment and smiled wryly as the blonde finished and looked her in the eyes. That was until Sasuke hit him in the face and he was finding himself on the street with a black eye, Kiba laughing with him.

"SHUT UP KIBA YOU'RE ONE TO TALK AND YOU," and he pointed at his friend standing next to the girl he had just kissed on the hand, the slightest letters of frustration and embarrassments written all over his face. At first Sasuke had been mad, now he couldn't help but laugh. "YOU BETTER NOT HIT ME A SECOND TIME IF YOU NEED A RIDE!" And like that the hyperactive clumps stamped away impatiently implying they should follow him.

"So Kumiko, what kind of music do you like?" Kiba asked while turning on the radio, Naruto sitting next to him. She was sitting at the back next to Sasuke, looking through the window when Kiba asked the same question again because she hadn't heard it the first time. Looking stunned at him, still giving the question an awful lot of time to sink in, she would then smile while answering. "Well, I like all kinds of stuff," she giggled as usual and her eyes sparkled for a moment. Obviously Kiba noticed that too for he was looking at her with way too much appetite for Sasuke to like it, like a savaged beast excited to haunt down his pray. I guess you could describe Kiba as some sort of wolf, if not a dog.

"Oh I'm sorry, but we don't have any Justin Bieber CDs." That was meant as a joke since both Kiba and Naruto were sniggering like two horny pigs. They and Sasuke were in a class that what you could say was somewhat _mainstream_. Yes, they still lived in a world where girls adored Hollywood idols and guys played Play Station from 7 in the evening till 3 in the morning. The girls didn't want to have anything to do with the gaming and the guys didn't want to have anything to do with the idols. Summarized, they were mocking and testing her.

"Ehm." She seemed rather confused and tilted her head while looking at the boys laughing. "What's a Bieber?" They looked shocked at each other until Naruto focused on the road again before they'd get an accident, when suddenly Kiba burst out in laughing and slapped Sasuke on his thigh so hard his entire face turned red and he winced together in pain. "You sure picked the right girl Uchiha! Hah, wow man, she doesn't even," he continued talking to himself like that while wiping away some tears that came with the laughter. Kumiko didn't really understand what was going on but she put up a fake smile disguising enough to please the Kiba in front of her. At last they'd leave them alone.

"Your friends seem fun!"

Sasuke's left eye twitched for a moment as she seemed to mean what she had just said. If she only knew what kind of trouble they had gotten him into when they were younger, still do. Apart from laughing at each other's faces whenever the circumstances provided them, they took care of each other like a family. Most of the times it was Sasuke making sure Naruto managed to get home after a night out with a lot of beverage. Kiba would always put enough pressure on Sasuke to convince him from talking with a cute girl in a bar, which ended up mostly in an embarrassing collapse or boyfriend-fight. But he would fight along his side until all of them were kicked out the café and were able to add another bar to their forbidden-area list. That sure was a long list.

"There okay," he smiled feeble, actually he just didn't want to admit how much he loved spending times with these idiots and their low sense of humour.

"I bet she has a B."

"No faggot it's obviously a small C!"

"It's a B Naruto, I'm warning you, she's deceiving you. If only you had more experience with women," he sighed and wrapped his hands behind his back making himself comfortable in his friend's car.

"You're one to talk, idiot!"

"Will you both shut up about her breasts while she's sitting right behind you!"

Kumiko watched how the three of them entered into a fight in the car and were pulling each other's hair out. Smiling at this passionate friendship, she looked outside watching how every tree they encountered on the way was gone as fast as it had come. For some reason, she didn't really understand why, hearing these guys fighting made her feel at ease and home.

* * *

He pushed, a small drop of sweat pouring down his wet skin and he was moaning, puffing. He wanted to enter but it was too hard, like the keys wouldn't fit the lock and the door wouldn't open up for him. So he tried more severe, the frown on his forehead getting bigger with every attempted effort he made. When all of a sudden, he slid in so easily that he released a relieved sigh and entered –

"I'm sorry, the door doesn't open as smooth as in the old days anymore."

At last he had managed to open the door to their apartment. After an everlasting ride with the car – Sasuke still had no clue why Kiba needed to come along either – it was just one inconvenience after the other. First the lift didn't work, and then their door just wouldn't let them in. Sasuke had told his brother a hundred times about that. He always promised he'd take a look at it, but judging from the amount of attention he was paying it'd probably take another few weeks. But they had arrived at last and just like Itachi had told him to do, he took her coat like a sir to hide it in the provided wardrobe. When she entered the living-room her endearing eyes explored the entire chamber and she seemed to be happy with the view which was good because Sasuke had been cleaning the apartment the entire day yesterday. Living in a small apartment with only two boys and no mother behind their asses to lecture them about cleaning the rooms, it was only a matter of time before they had gotten used to laundry and empty bottles in corners and under their beds, talking about convenient. He even had taken the time to clean up his bedroom – just in case. Yesterday Itachi barged in with a box of Durex condoms, fruit flavour for god's sake, claiming he was too young to become father and he had to resist the charms of a woman if he wanted to prove himself as a man. At least at the beginning, resisting for too long could prove oneself homosexual.

"Your apartment's huge!" she smiled and watched the view from their small balcony that could only carry two chairs and a festival-barbeque. Their view was indeed spectacular, it was like a daily soap of their neighbour across, Miss Martinez, the woman who weighed 198 pounds and liked wearing facial masks and cucumbers. She had a big fetish for drama series and loved eating pie, especially chocolate. Her bra-seize knocks down any woman with a big H 90, something you don't want to see on a Monday morning during breakfast but which unfortunately had happened many times, not to mention she likes walking around naked in her apartment. The Uchiha didn't really know her, but she was a friendly lady and always said hello when walking by the street.

"It's, okay, I guess." Their apartment was far from huge. In fact, it was one of the smallest from the entire complex. The disadvantage of living in an apartment would probably be privacy. The neighbour across for example, but also sharing the apartment. Whenever Itachi or Sasuke barged into each other's room, quickly confirming the other was 'busy', they pretended like nothing had happened. They were both guys, it was still awkward anyways. It's exactly why today Sasuke had forbidden Itachi from coming home before 12, so he could be alone with his date and enjoy each other's company. They'd have the entire apartment for themselves till midnight, nothing could ruin this date tonight, not after the other two messy dates.

"Did you ever make sushi?" he asked while searching for the ingredients in their small yet handy fridge. She had made herself comfortable in the couch, then she was investigating the furniture, the next minute throwing her Doctor Martens' aside while dancing a pirouette. "Nope," she smiled and danced her way next to him in the kitchen, watching how he started the fire to boil his rice. "To be honest I've never eaten sushi."

Panic panic panic, all over Sasuke's face. What if she doesn't like it? Should I prepare her some pasta? How do you make pasta?! Itachi and I only eat Japanese, I don't fucking know how to cook Italian or Indian! TV-dinner? Geez Sasuke, get a hold of yourself, are you seriously gonna get your date TV-dinner?!

"Erm, Sasuke?" she asked when she noticed how his face was turning red in frustration. He slowly turned his head at stared back at her painfully blue eyes, almost drowning in them. He really lost it when she was getting closer, her lips clearly gaining distance like she wanted to kiss him. Almost shitting his own pants, he told himself to relax and stay cool. Kissing, at this moment? They had only arrived five minutes ago, not that it would bother him but – how the fuck do you kiss?

"Can I try!" she yelled in excitement, breaking off the tension that was lingering in his head. Suddenly, he felt like a total idiot for thinking she would actually kiss him. This girl was way too naive to go straight for that kind of seriousness. How old was she again, fifteen? She likes cats, dogs, guinea pigs and penguins as pets. No, they probably wouldn't kiss today. "Oh, well, yeah, sure," and he handed her over the knife and took a step to the right to provide her some space. Should he trust a little girl with a knife, _the_ perfect scenario for some psycho horror movie?

"In cubes or in slices?" She was too adorably busy focusing on the cucumber in front of her, obviously hoping to prove herself as little girl that knows how to handle cylindrical nourishment.

"Like this," he spoke softly and stood behind her, taking over her hands with his and demonstrating how to cut the vegetable. She chuckled when he snuggled up to her, his warm yet rough hands clinching onto her delicate and cold ones while his chest warmed up her back. His chin fitted perfectly in her shoulder, like it was adapted to it. At this rate, the cooking process would take a lot longer than expected but that wouldn't bother both of them. It was probably one of the first times she had ever seen Sasuke at ease around her. He acted calmer than usual, more collected. Little by little, she had launched the unfinished project of the discovery of the real Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**Please do not add as favourite or follow without review, thank you! ShadowOfSelfDestruction **

**Do you like the humour? Is it funny?! I really hope so .." Please, if you have any remark drop a comment**


End file.
